How Facebook Destroyed My Life!
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Mostly FF7 but actually just me picking on a variety of characters from different games, movies, and tv shows. Enjoy my terrorizing of them mwahahahaha
1. Chapter 1 - Sephiroth

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 1 – Sephiroth

Little Butterfly

"So Lauren how was your weekend I didn't hear from you at all I was rather surprised." Samantha said walking into the Shinra Turks office. She and Lauren had been friends since early childhood and they were constantly talking with each other whether by text, on MSN or calling each other. It was very rare indeed for them to go more than one day without talking to each other unless Lauren was away on assignment.

"Yeah sorry I had a great weekend I made a new video and posted it to my FB; I think you'll like it." Lauren said grinning evilly before returning to her Turk mode. She was a highly respected Turk because she always completed her missions she had never once failed to and she rarely had to use the standard issue gun she had been given. She was a very skilled fighter but she was also known as the most skilled prankster in all of Shinra and the Turks.

"Uh-oh do I want to know who the target is this time?" Samantha asked remembering the time Lauren had made a very embarrassing video with Tseng in it and posted it to Facebook.

"Yeah it's Sephiroth this time and oh my god is it funny," Lauren said walking into her office to pull up her Facebook page and to begin her pile of paperwork.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Sephiroth has been tagged in a video by Lauren.

Genesis likes this video

Genesis: no fucking way this is hilarious Lauren like omg how funny

Lauren like's Genesis' comment

Lauren: thank you kindly Genesis I spent the entire weekend making sure that everything was perfect for this video.

Reno: no way yo, this is sick awesome Lauren

Tseng: oh dear god he is going to be so pissed off but I must say good job Lauren

Lauren likes Tseng's comment

Elena likes this video

Elena: make sure to hide for a few days Lauren

Lauren: like hell he doesn't scare me in the least

Genesis likes Lauren's comment

Angeal likes Lauren's comment

Rufus: oh geez Lauren are you trying to kill us all?

Lauren: …maybe *shifty eyes* lol

Samantha likes this video

Samantha likes Rufus' comment

Samantha likes Lauren's comment

Sephiroth: I dislike this video and I dislike the poster

Lauren: u just don't like it cuz it's a stupid song and I made it look so good

Elena, Genesis, Samantha, Tseng, Reno and Angeal like Lauren's comment

Sephiroth: this is not funny in the least

Lauren: oh it so is Sephy now shut up or I do a cross dressing video with u in it

Sephiroth:…..

Elena, Samantha, Tseng, Genesis, Rufus, Zack, Angeal, Reno, Rude like Lauren's comment

~End Facebook Comments~

Sephiroth stormed into Lauren's office slamming the door closed and turning angry green eyes on her. Lauren simply smiled before rising and locking the door her eyes amused beyond belief. "I think it was quite cute if you ask me Sephiroth," Lauren said smirking up at him her golden eyes unafraid and highly amused.

"Well I am far from amused and it is degrading is what that video is!" Sephiroth yelled taking an angry step towards her. His hand went to the hilt of his sword before he noticed something that he should have seen right away. Lauren wasn't wearing any pants…

"Geez that took you long enough to notice Sephiroth," Lauren said smirking widely before it turned into a seductively little grin. She had counted on him storming into her office and closing the door, she had everything planned out.

"You planned this didn't you?" Sephiroth said his hand slipping from his sword to slide over the soft skin of her hip. He smirked down at her before pulling her closer to him his lips gliding over her pale neck while his hands pulled her against him.

"Every little detail I had either planned or counted on Sephiroth… I've been trying to get you into my office like this for weeks and this weekend provided me with the perfect means to get you in here." Lauren replied wrapping her arms around his neck for a moment before she made quick work of the belts that held his uniform on. Once she had him in only his pants she smiled and slowly slid his pants off grinning when she noticed that he didn't wear any underwear.

"They itch," He said in his own defense. The way she was staring at him made him very uncomfortable but it also turned him on to see the hunger in her eyes and it was all for him.

"Am I complaining?" Lauren said before throwing him to the floor.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Lauren has changed her relationship status to In a committed relationship with Sephiroth.

Samantha: oh dear god u had that one mapped out perfectly

Lauren: no shit I cant believe he fell for it hook line and sinker

Sephiroth likes Lauren's post

Sephiroth: oh shut up not my fault u weren't wearing any pants when I walked in

Lauren: SEPHIROTH!

Reno likes Sephiroth's comment

Lauren: ur next Red

Reno dislikes Lauren's comment

Tseng: Reno u just dug ur grave

Reno: apparently

Samantha and Lauren like Tseng's comment

~End Facebook Comments~


	2. Chapter 2 - Reno

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 2 – Reno

Taco Bell Dog

"Morning Sammy, how was your weekend?" Lauren asked walking into the Turks headquarters smiling softly at her best friend and supposed boss.

"Heya it was okay didn't really do anything too exciting." Samantha replied turning on hr computer.

"Oh hey you should check out the video I posted to my wall this morning before leaving for work. You'll die laughing while somebody else dies a slow humiliating death on Facebook." Lauren grinned heading into her office.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Reno was tagged in a video posted by Lauren

Tseng: wow you really have too much time on your hands Lauren

Lauren: no I don't not my fault everyone one was not answering their phones this weekend

Rude: oh wow Lauren nice editing job it actually looks like he ran over the Taco Bell dog

Lauren likes Rude's comment

Lauren: that was the point Rude, lol

Elena likes this video

Elena: oh my GOD! I just died

Lauren: Rude go save ur girlfriend

Tseng likes Lauren's comment

Rude likes Lauren's comment

Samantha: oh dear god I nearly pissed myself I was laughing so hard awesome job Lauren

Lauren likes Samantha's comment

Lauren: yes I shall rule the world with laughter and randomly edited videos

Samantha, Tseng, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, Elena, Rude, Rufus like Lauren's comment

Reno: WTF! Yo that is so not cool

Lauren: no it is epic shit man

Reno: wtf yo that is gonna get me in shit

Lauren: not my problem

Samantha, Tseng, Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack like Lauren's comment

Sephiroth: priceless she told u that u were next Reno but u didn't listen

Lauren likes Sephiroth's comment

Margaret likes this video

Margaret: oh Lauren this is hilarious

Lauren, Samantha, Tseng like Margaret's comment

Reno: MOM! Don't encourage her

Margaret: too late just did

Lauren likes Margaret's comment

Zack: that was so funny

Angeal: agreed

Reno: fuck u all

Margaret: u watch your mouth young man

Lauren, Samantha, Tseng, Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack, Angeal, Elena, Rude, Rufus like Margaret's comment

~End Facebook Comments~

Reno walked by Lauren's office and glared in at her. "I fucking hate you so much right now yo," Reno growled before leaving.

"You can come out of hiding anytime Sephiroth unless you like being on your knees in front of me, personally I don't mind." Lauren purred to her lover who was hiding under her desk.

"Much as I would love to play I was only down there so that he would have his say without fearing me killing him. That was priceless though I must admit," Sephiroth said grinning down at Lauren.

"Thank you kindly, I love how his mother got in on the comments for it. She really showed him where her loyalties lie," Lauren said grinning as a yell was heard from Reno. She had also posted a link to the video on Shinra's company website, by now many people had viewed it and were laughing at his expense.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tseng

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 3 – Tseng

Dude Looks Like a Lady

"Hey boss you coming drinking with us tonight remember it's my night to buy them so if you want some free drinks you had better make it tonight." Lauren said walking into his office smiling. "Samantha get out from under that desk before I snap a picture and post it on Facebook." She added chuckling when Tseng and Samantha groaned.

"I thought that you said you had locked the door this time Tseng?" Samantha complained standing up as she cleared the edge of the desk. She glared at Tseng but offered Lauren a smile instead.

"Actually he did lock it but anytime I touch something that is locked it automatically unlocks itself for me so it wouldn't matter if you had the entire door covered in locks and chains it would open for me." Lauren said laughing at the look on Tseng's face. "Why do you think that they send me on every mission that requires entry into locked and heavy security areas. Because I can get in and out without the enemy even knowing that I was inside in the first place the doors seal back up once I stop touching them." She explained looking smug.

"Dear god no one is safe from you now, although it does explain a lot of things," Tseng said with a nervous laugh. "Does it work for secure systems such as a computer network?" He asked truly curious now as to the extent of her ability.

"No but that is where my hacking comes in handy Tseng, now you coming drinking or not?" Lauren said glaring at Tseng. She disliked him hence she was desperately hoping he would come drinking tonight so that she could pay revenge onto him.

"Yeah sure why not after all you're buying how can I resist when you only ever pay for drinks like what twice a year if that." Tseng replied turning to his computer and now actually getting work done.

"Good, see ya then boss man. Oh and Sammy stay out from under that desk who knows who else has been under there." Lauren stated leaving the room. Lauren had given Tseng one hell of a glare as she shut the door and Samantha had not missed the intensity of it.

"What does she mean by who knows who else has been under there?" Samantha asked turning her own steely gaze on Tseng who now looked uncomfortable.

"I have no idea," Tseng said a little too quickly. Samantha growled at him her eyes cold and deadly angry as she looked at him closely.

"I don't think this is gonna work out, later Tseng I've got a best friend to catch up with." Samantha said turning and leaving. She quickly caught up with Lauren her eyes still angry but she gave Lauren a thankful smile.

"I know someone that I think you would get along great with so long as you trust me this time instead of listening to yourself alone," Lauren said giving Samantha a smile.

"Oh don't you worry I'm trusting you from now on he turns out to be a total scum bag just like every other guy I've been with. Who's the guy?" Samantha asked truly curious as to who Lauren was trying to set her up with.

"Angeal he's had a thing for you for a while now and I figured I could help him out by telling you the truth that fucknuts would never have the balls to tell you. Besides I have a good friendship with Angeal and I think it would totally rock if you two hooked up. He's an honourable man Samantha," Lauren said stopping to lean against a wall in a side hallway.

"Alright I trust you Lauren beside I think Angeal has a hot ass," Samantha said grinning wickedly.

"Good now you wanna come and help me with my drunken revenge on Tseng?" Lauren asked smirking evilly.

"Do I ever," Samantha replied following Lauren out of the building and down to a girlie shop. "You aren't!" She exclaimed.

"You bet your ass I am, he is going to be so drunk he won't even care that I'm making him cross dress while I take photos." Lauren said laughing as she purchased her weapons.

"Oh boy this is going to be one fucking hilarious night." Samantha said laughing at the look on her friend's face.

~That Night~

"Hey guy drinks are on me so enjoy," Lauren called earning a cheer from everyone that was at the bar with her. She rarely bought drinks for everyone simply because she was usually spending her own personal money on helping her family or at least what was left of it.

However once or twice a year she allowed herself to splurge on drinks for her friends and coworkers. Tonight she had decided to do so only so that she could get her revenge on Tseng for lying to and cheating on Samantha. Lauren smirked when she noticed Tseng glaring over at Angeal and Samantha who were talking and cuddling close together.

"Thanks for buying the drinks tonight Lulu," Genesis said walking over to Lauren. He enjoyed spending time with her and they had even gone out on a few casual dates neither being ready to take things to the next level.

"Oh hey Gen don't worry about it, I have my reasons for buying the drinks tonight." Lauren whispered in his ear. Genesis grinned he loved when she pulled her drunken Facebook revenge tricks on other people.

"Tseng huh? What have you got planned my dear?" Genesis asked snaking his arm around her waist.

"You know the song dude looks like a lady?" Lauren asked innocently. She leaned against Genesis sighing softly to herself she liked being with him he made her feel good.

Genesis nodded his head eyes turning curious. "Well I'm going to dress Tseng up in women's clothes and have the DJ put that song on as soon as he sees Tseng coming out of the bathroom. Of course I'll video tape it and then it's up and onto Facebook with that shit." Lauren said laughing as Genesis chuckled.

"Remind me to stay off your bad side," He said leaning down and kissing her. She returned the kiss eagerly and he pulled her up against him. They both knew that this attraction was not something that would fade easily but they didn't care they were in love. Even if they denied it to others they were in love with each other.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about that Genesis, you're on my very good side." Lauren said when they pulled back from the kiss. Smiling up at him she sent out a round of the strongest drink she could make at this bar, and only because the bartender was one of her close friends.

Within the hour Tseng was drunk off his ass barely able to stand. It was then that Lauren decided to strike. "Hey Tseng Sammy said that she would love to see you in this outfit wanna go put it on and see if you can win her back?" Lauren said handing him a bag.

"Sure I'll be right back," Tseng said heading for the men's room with the bag. Lauren nodded at the DJ who got ready to play the song as Lauren got the video camera set to tape.

A few minutes later Tseng walked out in fishnet stockings high heels a bright pink tube top and a black mini skirt. The DJ put on Dude looks like a lady and Tseng being drunk started dancing to it. "Whoot-whoot, hey Tseng show us what you got!" Genesis called out having a blast at Tseng's expense.

Tseng went out onto the dance floor and began to dance surprisingly well in his outfit Lauren taping it the entire time. She held the camera steady even as she laughed her ass off at Tseng, she was gonna have a blast with this on Facebook later tonight.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Tseng was tagged in a video post by Lauren

Genesis: omfg that was so lolz last night, Lauren ur awesome

Genesis likes this post

Lauren likes Genesis's comment

Samantha likes this post

Samantha: omfg I so don't remember this but lolz, omg lauren u rock

Lauren likes Samantha's comment

Reno: hey boss nice legs, lol

Lauren: sure thing gay boy

Samantha, Genesis, Elena, Angeal, Sephiroth, Rude and Zack like Lauren's comment

Tseng: OMFG! REMOVE THIS POST NOW! OMFG I CANT BELIEVE U DID THIS TO ME! OMG! _

Lauren: u had it coming u sick unfaithful bastard, now enjoy the show of comments u get becuz this is revenge for what u did to my sister

Samantha, Sephiroth, Rude, Elena, Reno, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Rufus, Lazard like Lauren's comment

Tseng: OMG FML!

Lauren: payback's a bitch

~End Facebook Comments~

Tseng sat in his office his face pale and he stared in awe at the comments on Lauren's video post. Oh god he was never going to live this down, they were forever going to call him a cross dresser.

"Fucking hilarious, oh my fucking god Lauren I love you!" Samantha exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly.

"That was so much fun he's never going to live this down…ever." Lauren laughed turning off her computer and heading home for the day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Zack

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 4 – Zack

The Candyman

"Morning Zackie, what ya doing tonight?" Lauren asked walking into the SOLDIER building with her buster sword strapped to her back. She was the only female SOLDIER member and she was a 1st at that but she had taken a liking to him so he didn't question her about it.

"Hey Lauren I'm not doing anything tonight why do you ask?" Zack countered watching her carefully.

"I go drinking with the Turks every Friday and I thought that maybe you would like to come with me sort of as a date I guess." Lauren said looking down as if she were hiding a blush behind her hair.

"Yeah sure sounds like a plan I'll meet you at the bar then," Zack said kissing the top of her head and walking off to do his training with Angeal.

Bingo Lauren thought now she would be able to have some fun making another embarrassing video to post to Facebook. Oh boy and she had the perfect song for it too. Grinning Lauren went over to the Turk's building to talk to Sam but when she got there she could hear moaning from the other side of Samantha's door so she just sat outside waiting.

When Angeal walked out several minutes later he began to blush madly when he noticed Lauren glaring at the door which he was just opening. "Get going Zack's waiting for you in the training room," Lauren said getting up and breezing right past him.

"Hey Lauren, sorry I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long out there," Samantha said her face red.

"Not really only a few minutes but no worries I approve of that one being with you, he's a good guy with morals. Anyways ready for tonight's plan?" Lauren asked grinning like the devil.

"Oh boy who're you going after this time and what do I need to get ready?" Samantha asked shaking her head. Lauren had become known for her pranks and outrageous video posts to Facebook as of late.

"Zack is the unfortunate guy tonight and all I need is to find that Aqua CD so that I can get the DJ to play Candyman." Lauren said laughing loudly as Samantha joined in.

"Oh boy I pity poor Zack, so how did you get him to come?" Samantha said looking at Lauren with highly amused eyes.

"Made him think I was asking him out on a date to come drinking with us tonight," Lauren stated grinning evilly at Samantha.

"Ahhhh Lauren that's not very nice Zack has had a thing for you since he joined SOLDIER." Samantha said her face disapproving.

"Well sorry but nobody told me that he had a thing for me, god I'm always the last to know that kind of shit." Lauren raged now feeling guilty for what she had done.

"Well maybe you should go out on a limb and actually treat it like a date I mean it is only natural for girlfriends to pick on their boyfriends. Then you won't have to feel guilty besides which I know for a fact that you like Zack too," Samantha said smugly. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back in her office chair behind her desk.

"Who told you about that?" Lauren hissed blushing as she glared at Samantha from the other side of the desk.

"You just did," Samantha laughed at Lauren who now turned a bright red her eyes turning to golden slits.

"I could kill you right now and no one would be able to stop me but as it is you're the only friend I have so I will refrain from doing so." Lauren stated calming herself down her eyes returning to normal.

"Well honestly you made it too easy for me to pull that trick on you," Samantha teased watching as Lauren tossed her head back and laughed.

"Yeah yeah I know I make a lot of things too easy apparently, anyways I'm gonna go get everything ready see ya in a couple of hours." Lauren said turning and leaving the room.

Samantha sighed she knew that Lauren pushed people away from her out of a twisted need to protect herself from being hurt but this was getting ridiculous. Lauren knew that Zack was a good guy and she liked him but she was refusing to allow herself happiness for fear of getting hurt. And to top it all off she was going to add him to her Facebook embarrassment list tonight well Sam had an idea to get Lauren to join the list somehow. It would take a lot of work to do it but she was willing to try just to show Lauren that she needed to sometimes take risks.

~That Night~

"Ready to go Zackie?" Lauren asked running up to the bar her long hair whipping around behind her. She looked happy to see him which in truth she was, she loved hanging out with Zack because he was so care free.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be, you look good." Zack whispered giving her a quick hug which she held onto.

"Thanks Zack," Lauren said blushing slightly as the pair walked into the bar and straight for the group of Turks.

"Hey glad you could make it, I brought Angeal along seeing as you brought Zack." Samantha said watching as Lauren nodded smiling her cheeks still lightly blushed.

"Hey it's not like I mind I mean ya'll did let me bring a date so no biggie," Lauren replied sitting down with the group Zack right beside her.

Everyone enjoyed several rounds of strong drinks which also happened to be full of sugar as Samantha had made sure they were. Lauren and sugar did not tend to mix well she did a lot of stupid things when on a sugar high.

"Hey Zack go dance I'll be there in a second," Lauren said pointing towards the dance floor. Zack nodded and headed out for it dancing to Candyman by Aqua as it had just started playing. Giggling Lauren grabbed her camera and began to tape it but after a few seconds she got bored. "Hey Sammy you wanna come tape for me?" Lauren whispered as she was sitting beside Sam.

Samantha nodded knowing the sugar had taken hold of Lauren if she was bored tapping the video for her Facebook thing for Zack. "Why don't you go dance with him?" Samantha whispered to Lauren.

"I'm already on my way," Lauren said giggling as she ran out onto the floor to dance with Zack. She sang along with the song word for word as they danced.

Near the end of the song Zack leaned down and kissed her roughly his arms surrounding her. She didn't miss a beat as she kissed him back still managing to somehow dance. When Zack grabbed her ass she pushed him away huffing in his face.

"Go home Zack you're drunk as a skunk," Lauren said going and retrieving her video camera from Samantha.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Zack has been tagged in a video post by Lauren

Angeal: haha good on you Lauren for finally making fun of the Puppy

Samantha, Genesis, Sephiroth like Angeal's comment

Zack: I am not a puppy and did I really grope her like that?

Samantha: oh yes u most certainly did pup

Zack: oh god _

Reno: so Zack where'd your lollipop go huh? Did ya lose it?

Angeal: so much for your honour Zack

Zack: hey man I was drunk

Lauren: nice excuse Mr. no attention span whatsoever

Angeal, Samantha, Genesis, Sephiroth like Lauren's comment

Zack: hey man that is soooo not my fault

Lauren: it is too Candyman, oh by the by stay away sugar and I don't mix

Zack: awweh man I wanted to go to the show with u

Angeal: oh well your loss Zack….. lol

Samantha: I think u'll be doing more then going to the movies Zack

Lauren: Samantha shut up mouth right now or I'll tell daddy dearest what u really do in the mornings

Samantha: shutting up

Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth like Lauren's comment

Lauren: Zack ur still in shit for the groping I'll deal with u after work

Zack: uh-oh….. _ I'm a dead man

Angeal: lol poor Zack, good luck with that one

Samantha: it was nice knowing u Zack

Lauren: don't worry I wont kill him…yet, lol

Zack: FML!

Lauren: maybe if ur good, lol

~End Facebook Comments~

Lauren sat in her office laughing her ass off poor Zack thought she was going to kill him for grabbing her ass when she had enjoyed it thoroughly. But let him think what he wanted she had had a blast last night and she planned to do it again only next time to have Zack help her with the pranking.

Zack walked into her office cautiously with his head hanging down. "How much shit am I in?" He asked softly.

"None to be honest though it was fun to see your reaction to thinking I was pissed at you," Lauren said giggling as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned up and brushed her lips over his gently smiling when he returned the kiss his arms sliding around her waist.

"You're bad Lauren…..but I like it," Zack murmured before kissing her as if she was the meaning in his life. Lauren kissed him back smiling the entire time knowing that taking the risk had just brought to her the person she could spend the rest of her life loving.


	5. Chapter 5 - Morgan

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 5 – Derek Morgan

Pretty Kitty

Derek Morgan walked into the BAU with a big smile on his face which didn't go unnoticed by the team. They all watched him with wary eyes all but one. Samantha just shook her head at him, she would bet her new Goblin Shark book that he had put another notch into his bed post last night.

Morgan sat down at his desk just as Lauren the newest member to join the team came in. She walked right over to Morgan and decked him so hard that he fell out of his chair. "Don't you dare to ever go near her again you self-righteous pompous little mother fucking cock sucking prick." She turned and stormed to her desk.

Samantha nearly fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard, in fact the entire team including Hotch was laughing at the exchange. Morgan sat up and looked thoroughly embarrassed and more than a little ashamed. He knew he was in big shit with Lauren and that meant only one thing, trouble for him.

Reid whose desk was beside Lauren's leaned over to whisper at her. "I think I love you," Reid said.

"Oh I know that you love me Spence, especially after last night." Lauren whispered back just as softly.

Reid blushed but smiled at her before returning to his work. Lauren smiled and finished getting settled in for a day of work, hopefully just paperwork but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be just paperwork that she did today.

She was already formulating her revenge plan in her head as she weeded through the paperwork sitting on her desk. She was known for her pranks and embarrassing blackmail photos that always ended up on Facebook. She had the perfect idea for Derek Morgan who thought he was like a sexy cat when out on the dance floor at clubs.

Much to the surprise of everyone on the team they ended up getting no cases that day which allowed for everybody to get caught up on their paperwork of which they were all getting behind in. Save for Lauren and Hotch that is, they always stayed late to make sure that they didn't fall too far behind in their paperwork.

"Hey guys who wants to go to the club tonight and just cut loose?" Lauren asked standing up slowly.

The entire team agreed to go and Lauren set the time that they were to meet before she left to go and get the items she would need to torment Morgan. When she got to the club she saw that the team was waiting for her and she made her way over to them smiling and thanking them for coming. Derek watched her closely and with cautious eyes he knew that she was still pissed off with him but he had a feeling that she was going to let him off the hook for the time being at least.

Lauren ordered a round of drinks for everyone and they all talked and laughed and just let the tension from work fade away. Once everyone had had a few drinks Lauren made sure to up the ante and ordered a bunch of rounds of the strongest drink that the bar at the club could serve legally.

After a few hours it was obvious that Morgan was totally smashed as he was hitting on JJ without shame. Lauren handed a brown paper bag to Reid and told him to take Morgan into the bathroom and get him to change into the outfit. Reid obliged Lauren so that he wouldn't have to drink anymore as he was a real lightweight when it came to drinking.

Reid walked out a few minutes later and sat beside Lauren who had her camera out and at the ready. Morgan stumbled out of the men's room a few minutes later in the outfit Lauren had purchased for him.

He had on a black leather mini skirt with black fishnets on and a pair of hot pink high heels. He also wore a hot pink tube top and had a cat tail that was light pink with black spots on it on the back of the skirt. On his head he wore little pink cat ears with black spots on them as well. Lauren took about 20 pictures from different angles and having Morgan stand in different poses.

This would be the funniest shit tomorrow seeing as Morgan had drank more than the others who were all laughing loudly at Morgan. Samantha was laughing the hardest of them all as she watched him stagger around in the heels that were thin heeled on the poor man.

The next day at work everyone who worked there was giving Morgan weird looks and all he could do was hold his head. He didn't even bother to make comments back when the team picked on him. He sat down at his desk and decided to check his Facebook but when he opened it up he paled.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Derek Morgan was tagged in Lauren Gideon's album.

Hotch: Oh wow remind me to never to piss you off Lauren

Lauren, Samantha, Reid, JJ, Garcia, Emily, and Rossi like Hotch's comment

Reid: OH MY GOD THAT WAS PRICELESS!

Garcia: was it ever seeing the man who acts like a cat look like a hooker cat was just too funny

Lauren, Reid, JJ, Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Samantha like Garcia's comment

Rossi: he better hope that Strauss doesn't have Facebook

Lauren: Oh that's fine I posted the pictures to my Twitter as well

Reid, Hotch, Samantha, Garcia, Emily, JJ, Rossi like Lauren's comment

Derek: ok this is so not funny Lauren remove these like now

Lauren: sorry no can do Derek hunny bun I mean I already put them out here and it will be fun for everyone to get a good laugh at ur expense instead of at Reid's or somebody elses

Reid, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Emily, Rossi, Samantha like Lauren's comment

Derek: this is sooooo not fair

Lauren: too freaking bad Derek

Derek: I will get revenge

Lauren: hahaha good luck with that one

Derek: grrrrrrrrr

Lauren: shut it or I'll do this again and make it even more embarrassing for you

Derek; shutting up

~End Facebook Comments~

When Strauss entered the BAU building she gave Morgan an 'I cannot believe you would do something that stupid' look and went to her office. Morgan groaned and hid his face in his hands not only did he have a raging hangover but also the entire Quantico team seemed to know about what he had done while pissed drunk last night.

"Well I doubt he'll be going on a date for a little while eh Lauren?" Samantha said chuckling from her desk.

"Oh yeah I truly doubt that he'll be able to find someone after this, at least not for a little while. Though he sure was one pretty kitty," Lauren said laughing as Morgan gave her a glare.

"So not funny Lauren," Morgan said.

"Actually it was hilarious Morgan maybe you should be more careful about the people who you piss off." Hotch said as he handed Lauren a file to get her to take a look at.

Morgan groaned and pinched his nose, he was never going to be able to live this one down. Everybody probably thought that he was just some big joke now. He doubted that anyone would ever take him seriously again after this.

"Don't worry once the hype dies down over this it won't be so bad Derek," Samantha said to him as she walked by his desk to go place the files she needed Hotch to sign off on in his office.

Morgan watched her go and smiled softly it looked like at least one person would still take him seriously despite the Facebook embarrassment that he had just suffered and probably would continue to suffer through for the next couple of weeks if not months.

He knew now that as a note to self he should never piss off Lauren as she was not one to take things lightly or as a joke. She would not hesitate to repay to others what they deserve, and she seemed to thoroughly enjoy making others suffer by posting embarrassing pictures on Facebook.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hotch

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 6 – Aaron Hotchner

Oh Baby

"That was a good shot Reid." Hotch said walking up to Reid.

"I was aiming for his leg." Reid replied.

"I wouldn't have kept kicking but I was afraid you didn't get my plan." Hotch said to Reid who was sitting on the back of an ambulance.

"Hotch I got your plan the moment you moved the hostages out of my line of fire." Reid replied.

"Yeah well I hope that I didn't hurt you too bad." Hotch said voice slightly guilty.

"Hotch I was a 12 year old prodigy in a Las Vegas high school…. You kick like a 9 year old girl." Reid replied a small smile breaking out on his face.

Just then Lauren ran up eyes lividly glaring at Hotch who back away paling a little, she was just about the only one he truly feared. "Hotch leave now before you find yourself a bloody fucking woman." Lauren growled out.

Hotch gulped and nodded then quickly ran away. Lauren turned to Reid and she hugged him tightly kissing him softly which he returned eagerly. "You know that you didn't have to do that Lauren it was for the safety of everyone involved that he did this." Reid whispered.

"He hurt you Spencer, I'm sorry but I'm not cool with that. I love you too much to just sit back and take this lying down." Lauren replied looking down, she had never told him how she felt.

Reid just sighed and pulled her close to him again, though neither of them had told the other how they felt but when Lauren had kissed him Reid felt like he was on top of the world. "I know Lauren and I love you just as much trust me." Reid whispered in her ear before he kissed her deeply.

Lauren took Reid home after he had thrown the whistle back at Morgan with a smirk on his face. The next day when they all went into work Lauren had appeared to have calmed greatly as she set about getting her work done. She even invited Hotch to go out for drinks with her and a group of friends including the team.

When they got to the bar Lauren was already there drinking a whiskey on the rocks a small smile on her face as she sat talking to a woman that only Morgan knew. Lauren's best friend Samantha who also happened to be Morgan's secret girlfriend, secret only because she didn't want to lose her job.

Everyone had started drinking then and when half of the team went out onto the dance floor Lauren put her plan into action making sure to get Hotch good and drunk. "Hey boss man why don't you go get out of that suit here," she handed him a bag. "Just put this on."

Hotch shrugged and took the bag going and putting on the stuff inside of it. When he came out of the men's room he was wearing a large cloth diaper with adult sized baby booties and a pacifier was in his mouth while he held a baby's rattle in one hand and a bottle in the other.

Lauren laughed and grabbed her camera taking a bunch of pictures of him in the outfit. Oh yes they were so going onto Facebook. The team finally caught sight of Hotch and everyone began laughing and joking at Hotch who was too drunk to realize what had happened to him.

The next day when Hotch got to work he had dark sunglasses on to hide his eyes from the bright light, he had a massive hangover. He couldn't understand why everyone was laughing and snickering and making whispered comments to each other as he walked by them so he shrugged it off and went into his office and onto Facebook.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Aaron Hotchner was tagged in Lauren Valentine's album.

Lauren: HA THIS IS PAYBACK FOR HURTING MY PRETTY BOY!

Reid, Samantha, Derek, David, Emily, Penelope, JJ & Lauren like this comment

Reid: Oh boy Lauren be prepared to lose your job

Lauren: meh I can always find another job if he tries to fire me

Derek: this was just too funny last night u had him acting like a real baby, lol XD

Samantha: sooooo the perfect payback did u only post here?

Lauren: nope posted to Twitter as well and Myspace and Tumblr

Reid, David, Emily, JJ, Penelope, Samantha & Derek like this comment

David: I have to admit that it was very funny and well thought out, good job Lauren

Lauren, Reid, Samantha & Derek like this comment

JJ: poor Hotch will never live this down now

Lauren: as it should be, he had this coming at least I didn't dress him up like a cat which is what I did to Morgan, lmao

Derek: dislikes previous comment greatly

Lauren: big baby

Hotch: NOOOOOO! I demand that you remove this at once

Lauren: sorry no can do and I rigged it so that you cant either, :P loser

Reid, Samantha, Derek & Penelope like this comment

Hotch: I did what I had to so that no one would have to die for that case!

Lauren: I don't care Hotch u hurt him and that is that so suck it up or I'll post the ones of u in a soiled cloth diaper up

Reid, Samantha, Derek, Penelope, JJ, Emily & David like this comment

Hotch: shutting up now

Lauren likes this comment

~End Facebook Comments~

Hotch sat in his office shaking his head he knew now to never ever mess with Lauren or to upset her. He valued what little pride and self-respect he had left to stop arguing with her before she truly embarrassed him. He just prayed that the higher ups never saw these pictures because then they would never take him seriously again.

Strauss walked into his office with an amused smirk on her face. "Where's your mother little boy? You shouldn't be running around without your parents." Strauss stated and then left laughing as Hotch blushed deeply hiding his face in hands.


	7. Chapter 7 - Reid

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 7 – Spencer Reid

White & Nerdy

Lauren walked into the boardroom the team had just finished a case and she was trying to convince them all to come out drinking with her and Samantha to celebrate how well the case went. Samantha had managed to get Morgan to agree to go but that had more to do with the fact that they were dating than anything else. Finally after a few minutes everyone caved and agreed to go out for drinks even Reid who looked less than pleased at what they were doing to celebrate.

"Oh come on pretty boy it'll be fun to go out and just have a few drinks, dance a little and relax." Lauren teased shimmying her hips a little to illustrate.

"Why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret agreeing to this." Reid muttered blushing as he followed Lauren out of the BAU.

Everyone met up at a local bar and Lauren even bought the first 2 rounds of drinks for everyone. Samantha and Morgan were out on the dance floor within minutes soon followed by the rest of the team aside from Lauren and Reid. Both of them were still downing drinks at the bar though Lauren showed no affect to the amount of alcohol she was in-taking.

Reid on the other hand was drunk off his ass which was working Lauren's plan even easier for her. "Hey Lauren why don't we go and dance too?" Reid asked her his words slurred a little.

"Sure just let me go request a song first Spence," Lauren replied going and speaking to the D.J. about the song she wanted him to play.

Soon the song white and nerdy was blasting out over the speakers and there was Reid dancing away to it without Lauren who was busy videotaping it. She smirked this was going to look great once it was up on Facebook. She filmed him until the song was done then she put her camera away and went to join him dancing for the rest of the night.

The next morning Reid awoke in a bed that was not his next to Lauren both of them naked as the day they were born. He blushed and held his head which was aching too all hell. "Morning Spence, looks like you need some coffee." Lauren said getting up and grabbing a robe putting it on and going to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Reid blushed even further when he had seen the bite marks and bruises on her body not to mention the fact that he had just seen her naked. He couldn't believe what he had done, breaking the rules of his job and sleeping with a fellow agent. Not to mention the fact that he had had a crush on Lauren for a while now, that just made this all the worse. He slowly got up and dressed before heading down to the kitchen where Lauren handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Lauren… Uhhhh can we please just keep this a secret?" Reid asked blushing again.

"They all know that you came home with me last night Reid, and they all saw you all over me too so there is really nothing to keep secret." Lauren replied going over to her computer in the next room. She laughed when she opened her Facebook and Reid paled.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Spencer Reid was tagged in a video by Lauren Valentine.

Morgan: fuck man looks like he had a blast last night

Samantha: of course he did Lauren set everything up dear

Lauren likes Samantha's comment

Lauren: yeah well trust me I plan to get him drunk more often I like how he acts :P

Samantha, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, Emily, Rossi and Gideon like Lauren's comment

Morgan: yo Gideon when'd u get fb?

Gideon: a little birdie told me it'd be the best way to keep an eye on someone and boy was she right. Spencer no more drinking for u

Lauren: too late I plan to do this again but without the video.

JJ: it does suit him the song tho

Lauren: no shit JJ I picked it out

Reid: ok this is so not cool

Lauren: bout time u got on ur laptop

Reid: not fair, and Gideon she tricked me into everything

Hotch: including going home with her?

Lauren, Samantha, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Emily, Rossi and Gideon like Hotch's comment

Reid:….

Lauren: I love you too Spencer

~End Facebook Comments~

Reid groaned and hid his face which was bright red as Lauren laughed and hugged him. "Maybe next time you won't be such a hard ass about going out with us…. Or me." Lauren whispered kissing his neck then leaving the room.

Reid looked at the doorway she had just left through then back to the computer screen in front of him. He sighed and shut his laptop and went after her, he would show her a hard ass alright…..


	8. Chapter 8 - Cloud

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 8 – Cloud Strife

Emo Boy

"Cloud you really need to stop acting like such an emo boy before someone thinks that you are actually are like that." Lauren teased as she sat down beside her brother-in-law.

"Hello to you too Lauren. I'm fine how are you?" Cloud replied trying to point out that she had not said hello properly.

"Cloud seriously everyone is getting worried about you and the way that you have been behaving lately. Acting all depressed when you and Samantha are expecting a baby, like seriously what's your fucking problem?" Lauren growled she never let him escape the way that the others did.

"What if I am a failure as a father, like what if I fuck the kid up and make mistakes?" Cloud asked softly.

"Well you're expected to make mistakes it means that you're human. That kid will never be fucked up because both you and Samantha will love it dearly and I will be there to help whip your ass back on the right path. I mean look at Cheyenne she's a very good well behaved child and yes she takes after Zack at times but she is not fucked up considering after Zack died it was just me raising her." Lauren replied.

"Yeah that's true often she acts far older then her 7 years. And I guess you're right, I'm just worrying over nothing. I mean I've noticed how good she is when she has to be and how wild she can get when it's a good time to behave as such." Cloud said smiling softly.

Lauren got an idea to get Cloud drunk that night and pull one of her famous Facebook stunts. If nothing else it'll pull his ass out of this stupid funk that he had gotten into. She left the café that Samantha had started and went home to prepare for the ultimate embarrassment for Cloud. She was going to dress him up like an actual emo and then take a ton of pictures.

They had already all made plans to have just an AVALANCHE get together for drinks and she had plans to make it work to her advantage. She smiled when she walked in and saw everyone already drinking. She walked over to Cloud and as usual when they drank at 7th Heaven to a drinking contest which as usual Cloud was going to lose.

Sure enough 5 hours later and Cloud was totally smashed off his ass drunk as a skunk. Lauren whispered something in his ear and they snuck upstairs, Samantha watched them go with a smirk, she was in on the whole gag.

When Lauren and Cloud returned downstairs everyone fell silent. Lauren had dressed Cloud in skin tight black skinny jeans with a tank top that had a skull on it. She had used a whitener base to make his skin paler before she put eyeliner on him and she had placed a fake tattoo of an incision line on his wrist. He literally looked like a typical emo boy and right now he was starting in on how he would never have his sins forgiven.

Lauren took a lot of pictures before she let Samantha take him upstairs and to bed so that he could sleep off being drunk as a bloody skunk. Lauren smirked and went home to put up the pictures. "Looks like you had fun." Vincent said walking up behind where she sat in the office chair.

"Oh yeah I had a blast and thanks for watching Cheyenne for me Vinnie it means a lot to know that I can count on you." Lauren replied giving him a small smile.

"I didn't come just to take care of Cheyenne while you went out for once." Vincent stated resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Vincent and I told you before that all you had to do was say something and things could be arranged." Lauren said with a smile as she took his hand and they went to her room to sleep.

The next day Cloud woke up with a raging hang over and decided to stop challenging Lauren to drinking contests. He got up slowly and turned on the computer figuring he would check his Facebook before he went downstairs to all the loud noises.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Cloud Strife was tagged in Lauren Valentine's album

Reno: since when have u been a Valentine?

Samantha: r u that stupid Reno obviously she and Vincent finally admitted their feelings for each other

Lauren and Vincent like this comment

Lauren: man this was good times last night, finally made Spiky into a true EMO boy

Samantha, Vincent, Reno, Rude, Rufus, Tifa, Barrett, Reeve, Tseng, Elena, Rude & Cid like this comment

Samantha: Yeah it was so funny to see him looking like that

Lauren: yeah well he had it coming maybe now he'll see he needs to stop being such an emo fucker

Reno: gonna be hard to make him change his ways

Lauren: yeah tell me about it

Vincent: good make-up job Lauren

Lauren: thanks babe

Tseng: must u two do that on FB?

Lauren: wanna see the pics I have of u?

Tseng: shutting up right now

Lauren, Vincent and Samantha like this comment

Cloud: OMFG WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?

Lauren: lol I made u emo Cloudy

Cloud: NOOOO TAKE THIS SHIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Lauren: sorry no can do and I made it so that u cannot untag urself

Cloud: this is harassment

Lauren: not when ur wife let me do this after I told her what I was planning to do

Vincent, Samantha, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Rufus, Reeve, Barrett, Tifa, Yuffie, & Cid like this comment

Samantha: she was right in doing this one Cloud u've been acting all emo like when we have a baby on the way that is a blessing in and of itself

Lauren and Vincent like this comment

~End Facebook Comments~

Cloud got up and went downstairs to look at Sam who sat laughing in front of her laptop. "So not funny Samantha, not in the least." Cloud remarked.

"Oh yes it is it was fucking hilarious!" Samantha said loudly laughing before she hissed. "Oh fuck I think my water just broke," She added.

Cloud paled and rushed her to the hospital where she gave birth to twins a boy and girl. That was when thanks to Samantha and just slightly Lauren his guilt and emo like behaviour came to an end but mostly thanks to Samantha. After all she was his everything and all h could ever need.


	9. Chapter 9 - Angeal

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 9 – Angeal Hewley

My Love is Free

"Angeal you are too cheap you know that? I mean would it kill you to actually take your girlfriend somewhere nice for a date?" Lauren was bugging her brother again for always taking Samantha to cheap places.

"I am not being cheap Lauren, it is called being smart." Angeal countered.

"You even told Zackie that you were pretty cheap like fuck Angeal. Grow up and live a little," Lauren snapped glaring at him.

"Fine I'll come out to the bar with all you guys tonight then how is that?" Angeal replied.

"Well it's a start I guess," Lauren said leaving to go and get her sneaky plan into order.

Oh yes she was going to get her brother, who had a poor tolerance for alcohol, drunk off his ass then get him up singing karaoke. She talked to Samantha who was all in for the evil little plot they had cooked up. Poor Angeal would never know what hit him by the time he awoke the next day.

~That Night~

Lauren and Samantha sat at the bar drinking talking to their friends, Lauren flirting outright with Sephiroth who surprisingly enough was flirting back with her. Samantha snickered she knew that Sephiroth had a thing for Lauren; sometimes her cousin could be quite daft.

Angeal walked in and over to Samantha kissing her cheek and sitting down ordering a drink. Samantha kept making sure that he had as many drinks as she could get piled into him. Finally after about 2 hours of drinking Angeal was totally smashed and talking about getting up to sing some karaoke.

"Here Angeal I actually signed you up. You're next go get 'em tiger." Lauren teased pushing him toward the little stage in the bar.

Angeal stood there for a moment then began to sing the lyrics that appeared on the screen. The song that he was singing was Love don't cost a thing by JLo. Lauren videotaped the entire thing smirking oh yes she would have fun editing this video for sure.

The next morning Angeal woke up with a killer hangover and he stumbled into the kitchen to get some coffee and something to eat. He turned on his computer and grabbed a second cup sitting down he decided to check his Facebook. He paled at the post he saw from his little sister and all the comments on it.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Angeal Hewley was tagged in a video post by Lauren Hewley

Zack: holy shit lauren that was lolzy

Lauren: y thank u puppy

Samantha: OMG Cheap Bastards Presents, lol XD

Lauren: yep I went there

Reno: dude this is so funny

Sephiroth: it definitely suits him but my my Lauren don't u fear for ur life?

Lauren: if I don't fear for my life after dying ur hair hot pink last month y would I fear my brother?

Samantha likes Lauren's comment

Samantha: ya cuz the pink really suited u, but yeah Lauren thanks maybe now we wont always go to those cheap shitty places.

Lauren: if he keeps it up that lovely little Buster Sword of his is gonna be my next victim and it wont be pretty that much I promise u. u deserve to be treated to things

Samantha, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack like Lauren's comment

Samantha: yeah well I doubt this'll make him change.

Genesis: well she just destroyed his honour and if she takes away u and his sword it just might

Lauren: oh the honour was lost the day he decided to bed Samantha without them being married or at the least engaged

Sephiroth: HE DID WHAT?!

Samantha: *gulps and runs for the hills*

Lauren: don't worry I already put him through the ringer and turned his lectures against him

Samantha: yeah that was funny to watch him looking like he was a little kid getting scolded

Lauren likes Samantha's comment.

Angeal: ok this is sooo not funny Lauren and how come I cannot untag myself from this post?

Lauren: oh that….. yeah I hacked in and turned it off so that u cant remove urself from the tagging ^_^

Angeal: fucking hell…..

Samantha: u better take the hint

Angeal: *sigh* hint taken

~End Facebook Comments~

Angeal sighed and took another sip of his coffee just as Lauren blew a blow horn in his ear laughing as he jumped about 5 feet in the air. "Payback for taking her to that dump the other night," Lauren said then walked out the front door and off to work.

"Last time I try to save money when I take Samantha anywhere…." Angeal muttered getting up and cleaning up the coffee he had spilled everywhere. He was never going to live this down now and worse yet all his work associates knew about it now.


	10. Chapter 10 - Genesis

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 10 – Genesis Rhapsodos

Loveless Innocent

Lauren walked into Samantha's office her eyes downcast her body though bespoke nothing of the turmoil within. She was quite adept at hiding everything when she needed to. However Samantha had known her so long that she was able to tell that something was really bugging Lauren.

"Hey what's up? You're usually so upbeat after a few days off with Sephiroth." Samantha said voice soft and quiet in the silence of her office.

"I normally would be I mean things kinda happened with Sephiroth and I and well…" Lauren trailed off and showed her a diamond engagement ring.

Samantha squealed and hugged Lauren tightly but Lauren only half-heartedly returned the embrace. "What happened that has you this upset that you're not even excited about your engagement to the man you love? I mean I know I was excited as hell when Angeal just asked me to go steady with him." Samantha stated watching Lauren closely.

"Genesis found out about the fact that Sephiroth and I have been together for almost 2 years and intimate for the last 7 months of that time…. He also found out about one of the reasons why Seph proposed." Lauren said looking at Sam with worried eyes.

"Oh no not you too?!" Samantha exclaimed looking at Lauren and taking in the subtle changes in Lauren and the glow that had seemed to be a visible aura around her the last 6 months or so, which Samantha had taken as her happiness.

"I'm 6 months pregnant, why how far are you and when were you planning on telling me?" Lauren countered the hurt just barely visible in her eyes.

"I haven't even told Angeal yet and I'm almost 7 and a half months pregnant!" Samantha cried out looking away guilty.

"Sharky since when have I ever betrayed your trust that you felt that you couldn't tell me?" Lauren asked.

Samantha never got the chance to answer as Angeal had walked into the office a smile on his face. He walked right over to Samantha and dropped down on one knee while she covered her mouth with her hands and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Samantha we've been together for 3 years now and I'm tired of waiting till the perfect moment I mean the moment is never as perfect as now. Samantha my love and my life will you please do me the immense honour of marrying me?" Angeal asked opening the small black box to reveal an amethyst stone set in white gold with little diamonds all around it in the shape of a heart.

"Yes Angeal of course I will marry you!" Samantha cried out as he slipped the ring on her finger before they kissed passionately and Lauren looked away to see her brother glaring at her from the other side of the open door.

Lauren wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Congrats you two excuse me but I think I'm gonna go see Sephiroth for a minute." Lauren said and left as Angeal began to kiss Samantha deeper.

Samantha moaned softly then pushed him away. "Angeal wait! There's something that you need to know….. I'm pregnant…" Samantha blurted out face embarrassed and guilty.

"You're…. Seriously! How far along?" Angeal exclaimed going from shocked to excited quickly.

Samantha looked really embarrassed now as she whispered, "Almost 7 and a half months."

Angeal's jaw dropped and he looked hurt for moment. "Samantha you could have told me it's not like I would just run away on you. I love you and I have wanted to have a family with you for a while now. Next time please don't hide it from me let me know, I want to be there every step of the way for you and this baby." Angeal said taking her hands in his.

"Babies….. It's twins actually and from what the doctor says their boys." Samantha said as she looked into his eyes.

"Awesome twins!" Angeal said holding her close.

Genesis who was still standing in the hall waiting for Angeal growled, so Samantha had been hiding something from him too. God damnit why was it that his sister's couldn't or felt that they couldn't tell him shit? Well with Lauren it was understandable after all there were hard feelings between him and Sephiroth. But Samantha was a different story after all he and Angeal had been friends since they were little and yes she may have told him that they were a serious couple but she hadn't told him about her pregnancy.

Lauren hadn't actually gone to see Sephiroth she had gone to plan her revenge on Genesis for making her miserable when she should be happy. While Angeal shut and locked the door to Sam's office Genesis stalked off to go and vent at Zack who was about the only person Genesis willing dumped his shit on daily.

Later that day Lauren claimed that she was treating to drinks for the group though she wouldn't have any alcoholic ones herself because of her pregnancy and the same went for Samantha. Lauren sat filling Sam in on the plan while the guys ordered the drinks for them, Samantha smirked and agreed to help set Genesis up.

"Serves him right for being such a Loveless addict, oh my god I cannot wait to see his face tomorrow when he goes onto Facebook and sees all the pictures up there." Samantha said laughing while Lauren smiled devilishly.

The looks were hidden by the time that the guys returned to where they were. Lauren kept making sure that Genesis was drinking lots and lots of alcohol so that her plan would go smoothly. And sure enough a couple of hours later Genesis was drunk off his ass which is when Lauren and Samantha grabbed him and took him into a private area to get him ready.

When the girls returned Sephiroth and Angeal merely raised an eyebrow at them and their giggling. However when Genesis walked out of that private area a couple of minutes afterwards they also began to laugh.

Genesis had little reddish-brown cat ears on with a tail of the same colour was firmly attached to the back of his coat. In his hands was a charred copy of Loveless which was his own personal copy. Lauren had gone over the top to get her brother back and Samantha had been more than happy to help her twin.

Lauren took many pictures and then posted them to Facebook when she got home. She couldn't wait to see what her brother's face would look like in the morning. Or rather in the afternoon once his hangover wasn't so bad.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Genesis Rhapsodos was tagged in Lauren Rhapsodos's album

Lauren: Next time keep ur bloody nose out of my business and my life u little fucking lovelessly addicted freak!

Sephiroth: wow what a freak out Lauren he was just being the typical overprotective big brother u know

Lauren: Sephiroth do u really want me to go have an abortion like he wants me to?

Sephiroth: *growls* forget previous comment

Angeal: lol I cant believe that u burned his 'precious' Loveless, that was priceless

Samantha: actually I burned it while she got him in the getup

Lauren & Sephiroth like Samantha's comment

Lauren: yes hard to get ears to stay on his big head when he wont stay still the tail was easy enough and now he looks like a true Loveless creature only from the anime and manga not his poem

Sephiroth, Samantha, Angeal, Lazard, Zack & Cloud like Lauren's comment

Zack: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I MISSED THIS! FUCK THIS IS FUNNY!

Lauren: Zack turn off the caps lock and stop drinking coffee and eating pure sugar this early in the morning

Angeal, Samantha & Sephiroth like Lauren's comment

Zack: I haven't had any coffee or sugar yet today *frowns*

Angeal: it better stay that way Pup

Genesis: WTFH IS THIS SHIT! AND WHAT THE FUCK MAN! DID U REALLY HAVE TO BURN MY BOOK!?

Samantha: yes I did

Lauren: I think that this is a good look for you personally Gen

Genesis: not even fucking funny

Lauren: whatever drunkie, next time stay the fuck out of our lives

Samantha, Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack & Cloud like Lauren's comment

Samantha: and that includes my life Genesis I am not a baby anymore and I am by far old enough to make my own choices about my life and what happens in it

Lauren, Angeal, Sephiroth & Zack like Samantha's comment

Sephiroth: this is what u get for telling ur sister's that their unborn children r evil and need to be aborted

Angeal: U TOLD SAMANTHA THATY SHE SHOULD GO FOR AN ABORTION!

Samantha: its past Angeal besides I would never listen to him

Angeal: not the point Samantha

Lauren: Genesis if I were u I'd start running

~End Facebook Comments~

Angeal stormed into Genesis's office his eyes beyond murderous as he drew his sword. Genesis gulped and ducked down just in time to avoid having his head taken off. Shortly afterwards if one looked out the window they would see Genesis running away from Angeal wielding his Buster Sword. Samantha just smiled knowing that sooner or later Genesis would get tired and Angeal would have his revenge for what Genesis had told her to do to Angeal's babies.


	11. Chapter 11 - Rufus

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 11 - Rufus Shinra

Raised Me Up

"Hey Rufus you should so totally come out to the bar with us tonight, it'll be fun to just relax and have a few drinks." Lauren said trying to convince the head of Shinra corp. to go out for a good time.

"Well I suppose that I could do with a bit of a change of scenery, alright I'm in." Rufus conceded which made Lauren smile. She filled him in on all the details of when and where to meet her, his sister and the rest of the Turks.

*Oh this is going to be just priceless, this'll be the last time the prick tries to get me to bend over for him* Lauren thought as she left his office an evil smirk on her face.

~That Night~

Lauren smiled and waved to Rufus when he entered the bar late but still at least he bothered to show up at all. All the others were in on this prank even Tseng who normally avoided them at all costs. He had learned his lesson the last time Samantha and Lauren had decided to prank him. He still had yet to live that one down.

"Hey sorry I'm late traffic you know." Rufus said in way of an explanation for his lateness.

"S'ok anyways here's yours we've had it ordered for a while now." Lauren said sliding his drink down to him.

Rufus looked to Tseng who he trusted with his life and when Tseng nodded Rufus chugged his drink. Lauren smirked to herself because she had slipped 2 Viagara into his drink and signed him up for the bar's karaoke.

After another few rounds of drinks Rufus stood up when he heard his name called and he went to the stage to sing his song. Lauren had chosen the song you raise me up by Josh Grobin for him to sing.

Rufus sang a few bars and just as he was coming to the chorus for the second time his pants started to seem a little tighter to the Turks. And sure enough just as he was singing the words "you raise me up" the tenting in his pants became painfully obvious to the audience who hooted and hollered at him.

Lauren had been videotaping the entire thing and she laughed when it was over and she quickly hid her camera as Rufus walked back over to them. "Why are they all making such a fuss over me singing?" Rufus asked words slurred ever so slightly.

"Dunno boss man maybe they didn't like the song choice?" Reno stated able to keep a straight face while saying it.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Rufus Shinra was tagged in a video posted by Lauren Valentine

Reno: fuck yo funniest shit I've seen outta u yet

Lauren: why thank you Red

Samantha: oh god he is never gonna hear the end of this u know?

Lauren: that was the point, little whore needed to be taught a lesson

Tseng, Samantha, Reno, Rude, Elena, Cloud, Vincent and Reeve like Lauren's comment

Tseng: the timing really couldn't have been more prefect either, I swear u must have practiced this

Vincent:….she has

Lauren likes Vincent's comment

Tseng: oh dear god…. Ur sick u know that right?

Samantha, Vincent, Reno, Rude, Cloud and Elena like Tseng's comment

Lauren: yep ive been told that a few times yet I still manage to keep Vinnie around

Vincent: what can I say….. ur a sick bitch in all the right ways

Lauren likes Vincent's comment

Samantha: ugh please not on this post god get a room

Lauren: am in a room trust me u don't know what ur missing

Samantha: I totally do thanks

Rufus: OMG WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! AND WHY CAN'T I REMOVE MYSELF FROM THIS POSTING?!

Lauren: that would be because I turned off the remove from post feature thanks to my hacking skills ^_^

Vincent, Samantha, Reeve, Cloud, Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng like Lauren's comment

Rufus: I fucking hate you

Lauren: sorry no fucking for u, least not from me :)

Vincent: agreed she's mine u cesspool

Samantha, Lauren, Cloud, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena like Vincent's comment.

~End Facebook Comments~

Rufus walked back into his office trying to hide his face from everyone but they all just looked at him and laughed loudly. Apparently she had posted this video to the Shinra website as well as every other site she could think of. His life was over it was official.

"Maybe next time you want to tell a woman to bend over for your own personal enjoyment you may give it a second thought huh boss man?" Reno asked standing in the doorway laughing.

Rufus just groaned and buried his face in his hands to hide the blush and his shame.


	12. Chapter 12 - Logan

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 12 – Logan

Animal I Have Become

Logan was in the Danger Room fighting on the highest level that it offered just trying to blow off some steam. He was angry at Scott for being what he deemed an ass and he was also frustrated with the little lady who he had meet that was apparently the professor's new wife. He doubted that they had anything sexual going on between them but he was still upset that the woman he had come to like was taken by someone else.

He had to fight to keep his inner beast the Wolverine in check. How could Charles just up and decide to make the lovely little Jaki a.k.a Tsunami his wife? Where was the fairness in that action to Logan who had been very open in his like of her? Simple, there was absolutely no fairness in it at all.

Lauren suddenly appeared in the Danger Room program, she was Jaki's little sister of sorts and the 2 were very close to each other. "You know I bet you anything if you had of told her exactly how you felt she woulda been with you instead of the professa," Lauren said her voice as always was oddly accented.

"Fuck off and get out of my training program you little technofreak!" Logan growled punching right through a brick wall.

"Ya know you could really do with some lessons in manners you overbearingly short dumbfuck!" Lauren replied blasting the song Animal I Have Become into the program.

Logan growled but returned to his training once all the enemies were defeated he went to shut the program down when suddenly an all too familiar voice registered to his delicate hearing. "Logan why are you lashing out at her when she was only trying to tell you the simple facts?" Jaki spoke in a soft voice. However, little did Logan know that this was merely a very well constructed fake version of Jaki that Lauren had inserted into the program.

"Because your little sister a fucking bitch who needs to keep her thoughts to herself." Logan stated bluntly.

"So cruel even though you care about her as a daughter of sorts…. Which is funny seeing as she is best friends with your actual daughter. But why are you upset that I married Charles?" Jaki asked voice still soft.

"Because I love ya and he stole ya from me darlin' and that isn't fair to me in the least. Hell the Wolverine was ready to gut him only thanks to your words did I keep control." Logan said his eyes burning into hers.

"Oh Logan!" Jaki cried as she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

As Animal I Have Become continued to play in the training room Logan let the beast take control as he stripped Jaki claws tearing whatever was taking too long to remove normally. Unknown to Logan, Lauren was taping the entire thing to put up on Facebook later as a payback for him being an ass to her.

Logan roughly slammed into Jaki after he had finally gotten them both naked. His hands roamed her body freely while he kissed her harshly. He picked up speed and increased the force of his thrusts rutting her like she was his actual woman and not belonging to another man he also sank his teeth into her neck marking her as his. He came growling while the constructed Jaki cried out his name as she joined him.

The next morning Logan strutted into his classroom even though there were no classes that day and turned on his computer. He looked at his email inbox and found a great deal of Facebook notification emails and he paled slightly when he looked at the very first one that had come through. So he quickly logged onto Facebook to see the true extent of the damage.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Logan (Wolverine) was tagged in a video post by Lauren Lensherr

Lauren: enjoy the pay back you fucking 'feral' freak

Samantha; omg Lauren thank god u censored some of this like omfg so embarrassing

Lauren likes Samantha's comment

Charles: my my, I had no idea ur gift was this advanced Lauren

Jaki: oh she's very skilled with her gifts : )

Lauren, Samantha, Kurt, Remy and Charles like Jaki's comment

Remy: ah must say mon petit that is one funny video, the song is very accurate too

Lauren: thanks Remy = D

Scott: wow this is pretty bad and the fact that its all over the web now is even worse

Jean: remind me never to piss her off

Lauren, Samantha and Remy like Jean's comment

Kurt: I agree but I must say this is vay funny

Samantha likes Kurt's comment

Jaki: well note to self next time I have Charles help me with a joke like this make sure to include Lauren in the video recording

Logan: there better not ever be another stunt like this!

Lauren: I aint afraid of u old man

Logan: u better fucking run runt

Lauren: but darlin' this is all in the name of fun relax

Logan: I said run I'm gonna hunt u down and fucking gut u!

Lauren: wow some people just cant take a fucking joke

Jaki: yeah really

Samantha: I don't think ur earlier comment even registered Jaki

Jaki: I tend to agree

Lauren: meh men r daft and ruled by the southern head

Remy: sometimes that's a good thing tho mon petit

Lauren: yeah with u or in sam's case with kurt

Samantha, Remy, Jaki and Kurt like Lauren's comment

Logan: WAIT?! THIS WAS ALL A FUCKING JOKE?!

Lauren: and finally the light has clicked on

Jaki: took a while

Logan: u all better fucking run

Jaki: I'll be in my room ;)

Lauren: ok I'm done chilling on this post TMI sis TMI

~End Facebook Comments~

Logan got up and ran for Jaki's room livid beyond belief but also oddly aroused by everything. Watching himself taking that image of Jaki was highly erotic for him. He stormed into her room and shut the door with a slam before he locked it.

"You are in so much trouble darlin'." Logan said eyeing her.

"And what if I want to be in this trouble Logan?" Jaki replied.

Logan smirked and pulled her to him kissing her deeply before letting his hands roam her body while she did the same. Suddenly they were tearing at clothing and he tossed her onto the bed and then slammed into her just as he had on the video from the Danger Room. Jaki gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips moving with him as he thrust into her.

Oh yes this was the best result ever obtained from a joke especially for Jaki and Logan.


	13. Chapter 13 - Kurt

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 13 – Kurt

I'm So Blue

Kurt sat in one of the kitchens of the Xavier Institute drinking a bottle of booze thinking about how sad and tired he was of being alone. He had feelings for Samantha who was Logan's mutant daughter. Yeah it probably was going to end up being a bad idea for his health to like her but at the moment he didn't really care.

"Hey Bueboy what's with the long face are the students calling you names again?" Lauren asked sitting down beside him. She was the professor's daughter and she had taken over running the school with the aid of Storm after her father's death. She was a telepath like Charles and a shapeshifter like Raven only without the blue skin.

"No the students are not making fun of me again but thanks for caring Lauren. I just feel lonely is all." Kurt said sighing softly as he took another drink.

Lauren smirked as she got an idea. "Meet me in the courtyard tonight," Lauren said then left without giving him a chance to respond.

Kurt just stared blankly after her then shrugged and figured what could it hurt to see what she had planned. After all she was good at making people feel better when they were feeling down in the dumps.

*That Night*

Lauren had decided to throw a small school only party in the courtyard which was decorated with lights and streamers and all kinds of other things to make it look festive. She also had music going and booze for the student who were of age to have some and for the teachers to enjoy.

Lauren smiled and made sure to get Kurt drunk enough for her plan to work to loosen him up a little and to bring him out of his depression. Once Kurt was drunk enough she sent Samantha after the mutant knowing about their mutual like of each other from her telepathy gift that at times she couldn't turn off.

She put on the song I'm Blue by Eiffel 65 and let the fun begin as she grabbed her camera. Kurt was singing the song loudly as she taped him and Samantha goofing around with the song. They both looked like they were enjoying themselves even as Logan glared at the pair.

"Lauren I do not approve of this in the least." Logan grumbled in her ear as he came to stand behind her.

"Oh well to bad Logan let them have some fun and relax besides it's no worse than you chasing after me trying to get me to be with you now is it?" Lauren countered smiling softly at him.

Logan growled and once the song finished he pulled Lauren away from the others and finally convinced her to give into him at least once which gave Samantha the chance to confess her feelings for Kurt. Kurt smiled and told her that he returned her feelings and then they danced together the rest of the night before going back to Kurt's room.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Kurt (NightCrawler) was tagged in a video post by Lauren Xavier

Logan: oh yeah it was funny to see the elf out there singing that song

Storm: he definitely looked like he was enjoying himself

Warren: yeah really, but def good song choice Lauren

Lauren: Thank you I try

Samantha: omg that is soooo funny I cant believe we did that

Lauren: well u did and the proof is in this video

Samantha: yeah no shit Sherlock

Logan: watch ur language kid

Samantha: nope I'm ur daughter so its not gonna happen

Lauren, Storm, Warren, Kurt, Rogue and 10 others like Samantha's comment

Kurt: omg nooooo plz plz plz take this down

Lauren: sorry doll but no can do

Samantha and Logan like Lauren's comment

Kurt: oh god this is so embarrassing

Samantha: oh come on Kurt it is funny

Kurt: *sigh* I suppose so

~End Facebook Comments~

Kurt sighed and went to close his laptop when he noticed he had a new notification and when he opened it he saw that Samantha had just sent him a request to have him down as her boyfriend on Facebook and he readily accepted it.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Samantha has changed her relationship status from "Single" to "In a Relationship" with Kurt (NightCrawler)

Lauren likes this status

Lauren: about bloody time that u two got over urselves

Kurt: yeah yeah rub it in

Lauren: oh I think I will

Logan: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! YOU ARE NOT GONNA BE ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

Lauren: Logan behave or I'll have u thinking ur a 6 year old girl while Rogue braids ur hair

Logan: *growls*

Samantha: oh relax dad I'm old enough to do what I want

Lauren, Kurt and 6 others like Samantha's comment

~End Facebook Comments~

Kurt sighed well he was as good as dead but he didn't care he had finally found happiness with Samantha and he felt so much better now.


	14. Chapter 14 - Vincent

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 14 – Vincent Valentine

Oh, Oh, Sexy Vampire

Expanded Version

Vincent sat at Tifa's bar drinking a glass of red wine like he always did on a Friday if he was in Midgar. Everything was carrying on as if it were a typical Friday evening which for the most part it was. However, he occasionally caught the young woman Tifa had hired to help her run the bar staring at him as she did her job. It made him somewhat uncomfortable that she kept staring over at him even when she wasn't just checking on his wine level in the glass.

He eventually stopped being bothered by it over the course of the night as he got to know her from the information Tifa gave him. He found that in fact he was starting to think that perhaps he could even talk to this young woman and not worry about her running away in fear of him.

"Excuse can I get another glass please?" Vincent asked the young woman when she walked near him.

"Yes of course," Lauren smiled and poured him another glass.

"I didn't catch your name," Vincent said quietly.

"Oh I'm Lauren nice to meet you Mr. Valentine." Lauren said giving him a soft smile. She had seen him at some of the AVALANCHE meetings.

Vincent watched her go back to pushing the last few customers out of the bar as it was past closing time. Vincent smiled softly when she came and sat beside him. "Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?" Lauren asked.

"Go ahead," Vincent replied.

Lauren talked to him well into the morning smirking when she noticed he was actually drunk. Although he had downed 10 bottles of wine while talking to her. She put on a song called Oh, Oh Sexy Vampire and she set up a video camera to tap the two of them dancing to it. Vincent surprised her by actually biting into her neck much like a vampire would and drinking a little bit of the blood that flowed from the wound.

"What the hell….." Lauren was confused and now slightly worried.

"Shhhhh…. It's ok it'll heal over in no time." Vincent mumbled the words slurred so it came out 'shhhhh, s'k it'll heal over inno time'.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Vincent Valentine was tagged in a video post by Lauren

Samantha: holy shit yuffie was right he is a vampire

Yuffie: see I told ya!

Cloud: wow….

Tifa: Vincent…. Well who would have thought

Lauren: haha he was drunk off his ass

Tifa: how much wine did he have?

Lauren: 10 bottles

Samantha: holy shit that'd do it

Vincent:…..

Lauren: lol yeah u did that Vinnie

Samantha, and 5 others like Lauren's comment

Vincent: I am so sorry Lauren

Lauren: surprised ur not sorry for waking up in my bed

Vincent: …

Samantha: he did what with who for how many cookies? Lol

Lauren, and 6 others like Samantha's comment

Lauren: he slept with me for zero cookies, lol….. well I think sleep is the wrong word but yeah

Tifa; Vincent slept with u…

Lauren: uh huh, I need to get him drunk more often me thinks

Vincent:… I am so sorry Lauren

Lauren: again I'm not mister sexy vampire…..OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOH! lol XD

Vincent: Excuse me while I go vanish for a few weeks.

Cloud: spoil sport

Samantha: bet that's what u were screaming all night eh Lauren?

Lauren: uh huh ^_^ it was

Tifa: Damn Vincent

Yuffie: hey he's mine!

Lauren: like hell bitch Vincent needs more then just a little whore like u!

Vincent: I actually concur with this statement

Samantha: he slept with Lauren not u dumbass materia whore

Vincent: among other things….

Lauren: uh huh *smirks and cuddles a Vinnie*

Vincent: *sighs* well could be worse I suppose at least u didn't dress me up like a chocoboo

Cloud: ok Vincent that was so not funny and that was one freaking time!

Lauren: actually it's hilarious bird brain

Samantha: I agree with her

Lauren: I win… *insert moan* I need to go guys later

Samantha: somebody's about to get laid, lol

Cloud: yeah no shit

Tifa: its about time they got together

~End Facebook Comments~

Yuffie screamed and ran for where she knew Lauren lived ready to go and kill Lauren for touching _her_ Vincent. However when she got there she found Vincent on top of Lauren both naked as he thrust into her willing body. His fangs were sank deep into her neck as he drank her blood while he made love to her some excess blood ran down her chest.

Yuffie stood watching them in abject horror at what she saw, she couldn't believe that Vincent was on _that_ woman as if he loved her. "Mmmm Vincent fuck harder I know you can don't think a little blood loss is going to be all it takes to….." Lauren had begun but was cut off when Vincent began to drive into her with all he had. A loud moan left her before becoming a scream as he found the spot he had been looking for.

"Lauren….. God's how can you do this to me? One minute I want to protect you the next I'm balls deep and fangs in on top of you and desiring it more each moment." Vincent groaned in her ear.

"I don't know Vincent but by the gods I love you and everything you're doing to me." Lauren moaned out.

"And I love you too," Vincent whispered before licking up the blood from her chest as they both climaxed.

Yuffie ran off in tears which did not go unnoticed by the lovers who plotted Facebook revenge on the little ninja. Lauren lay with Vincent for a bit first though just enjoying the feeling of him licking all the blood from her body. "You keep doing that and one day I will have my revenge." Lauren muttered.

"I didn't take too much did I?" Vincent asked resting beside her.

"Nope not at all, surprisingly enough I seem to have more blood in my body than I should. Like honestly you should have drained me from the amount that you had." Lauren replied kissing him softly.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Lauren made a post on her wall. Lauren: Well note to self always make sure to lock all doors and windows so that sex with my vampire lover doesn't become a public show.

Vincent: now now it's just yuffie she's not that important Lauren

Lauren: she saw us both naked thank you very fucking much

Vincent: *growl* true enough

Samantha: oh wow jealous much Vinnie? You afraid that Lauren will run off with yuffie over you?

Vincent: shut up

Lauren: not likely Yuffie is not my type, however mister vampy here is

Cloud: so I guess we will be seeing more of you huh Vincent?

Vincent: more like you'll be seeing less of Lauren *smirks*

Lauren: I'm sold love *cuddles up to Vincent*

Vincent: I'm sold as well now let's go finish making those little vampire/human babies

Lauren: oh fuck yeah later all!

Yuffie: I hate you all

~End Facebook Comments~

Needless to say that Yuffie never once bothered trying to be with Vincent when after a few months it turned out that Lauren was pregnant and Samantha had also made a very blatant threat to the little ninja. Lauren laughed and hugged Samantha tightly thanking her before strong arms pulled her against a strong chest as teeth grazed her pale neck.

"Uhhh I'm just gonna leave you two alone I think," Samantha said laughing as she ran off to Cloud with a grin on her face.


	15. Chapter 15 - Vegeta

How Facebook Destroyed My Life

Chapter 15 – Vegeta

Sexy and I Know It

Lauren sat smiling as she served up drinks to the Z fighters, she made Vegeta's drinks special using overproof hoping to make the ever angry Saiyan drunk. She seemed to be doing a good job and he also thought that everyone else was drinking the same thing. She had known the Z fighters for years ever since Vegeta had accidently saved her and then a few years later Goku protected her from certain death until she awakened to her own inner power.

She had heard the other Z fighters arguing about how Vegeta was always so uptight so she had decided to loosen him up a bit against his will and/or knowledge. Goku was laughing acting drunk but then again he always did. He got up and began singing karaoke with Krillin making those who were not drunk groan in annoyance.

Vegeta however didn't even seem to notice as he pounded back another drink which Lauren quickly refilled. And after about 20 more drinks Vegeta staggered up to the stage and Lauren put on the song he requested.

Sexy and I know it began playing and Vegeta was singing along to it as he began stripping. Until he was wearing nothing but a speedo which he had apparently taken to wearing as underwear. Everyone was laughing and cheering while Lauren videotaped the whole thing to put up on Facebook later.

~Begin Facebook Comments~

Vegeta was tagged in a video post by Lauren

Lauren: hahahahaha this was so much fun to do.

Krillin: what the hell did you do to his drinks?

Lauren: I gave him overproof

Goku: holy crow, well it looks like he had fun at least

Trunks: oh god that's my dad….

Gohan: afraid so Trunks

Lauren: meh the big baby is probably nursing one hell of a hangover.

Goku: how much did you give him?

Lauren: about 5 bottles worth.

Vegeta: I hate you woman and I hate all of you….. now how do I remove myself again.

Bulma: he's hiding in a dark room trying to figure this out and getting mad while trying not to puke… it's kinda funny.

Lauren, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Samantha and Piccolo like Bulma's comment

Vegeta: I hate you all!

Lauren: meh whatever you big Saiyan baby, give you a little overproof and all of a sudden you turn into a stripper then a whiner.

Vegeta: I will fucking kill you… as soon as I can get up without being sick.

~End Facebook Comments~

Lauren stayed hidden for a few weeks but Vegeta never came for revenge and 9 months later he welcomed a daughter who was conceived on his drunken night.


End file.
